Sol y Luna, siempre juntos
by Isabellag9705
Summary: No podían estar separados, porque ellos eran el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, calidez y frío; tan diferentes como tan iguales, el uno no podía existir sin el otro, se necesitaban como la luz a la oscuridad.


Holis, aquí les traigo este one shot que es para el concurso MiriTama; espero que les guste n.n

AU/ Mundo apocalíptico/ zombies.

* * *

 **Sol y Luna, siempre juntos.**

Ese día Mirio se había despertado de buen humor, más que de costumbre; la razón, era que la escuela se había encargado de organizar una excursión a Kyoto por toda una semana. Así que se alistó rápido para poder llegar a la escuela con tiempo de sobra, sus padres no estaban para despedirlo puesto que habían tenido que irse temprano.

Ya en la calle iba viendo su teléfono, había una noticia muy sonada en los medios, algo de ataques de rabia en la región de Osaka. Se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia.

Muy pronto llegó a Yuuhei. La primera que se dio cuenta de su presencia fue su amiga Nejire; como siempre le hizo un montón de preguntas, pero ese momento solo le interesaba encontrar a su novio, así que la dejó y fue al lugar que más frecuentaba el azabache. Lo encontró apoyado en una pared y en posición fetal.

Decidió acercarse sigilosamente hasta tenerlo a una pulgada- Buenas días mi luna.

Tamaki soltó un pequeño grito mientras se volteó a verlo.

-¡Mirio!, no es gracioso- dijo al ver como el rubio se rió de su reacción.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo; pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí?

El de cabellos negros bajó la mirada, como si sus zapatos se hubiesen convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es que... Nejire dijo que viajaremos con los de primero, ¿Qué pasa si no les caigo bien? ¿O si les parezco alguien extraño?, probablemente se rían de mí si no llego a decir mi nombre por culpa de la vergüenza.

-Vale escúchame, nadie se va a reír de ti, no eres extraño solo algo tímido y si no puedes presentarte entonces lo haré por ti- el rubio juntó sus frentes para recalcar su punto.

-No te preocupes, ¿Si?

Así que con un ligero asentimiento recogió sus cosas y fueron tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban sus compañeros y profesores. Pronto llegó el autobús que los llevaría hasta la estación del tren.

Cuando llegaron al vagón número tres, junto a los de primer año, Tamaki se puso nervioso pero con un apretón de manos de su novio fue suficiente para pasarle algo de su confianza y así no tartamudear al decir su nombre; Mirio estaba orgulloso de él.

Así pasaron el rato, pero cuando el reloj dio las 12:00 del mediodía fue que la armonía del lugar se quebró. Se oyeron gritos de un buen número de personas, esto heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Después entró un hombre, que por el uniforme se podía apreciar que era un trabajador del tren, gritando que corrieran hasta el otro vagón.

Al principio nadie hizo ni dijo nada, fue cuando una mujer detrás de él se le abalanzó, los gritos que salieron del hombre fueron desgarradores; un valiente, se levantó de su asiento para tratar de calmar a la mujer enloquecida, más ella solo lo amenazó enseñando su piel y dientes putrefactos, además de sus aterradores ojos sin pupilas.

Terminó atacando al pobre hombre sin piedad, fue allí cuando el pánico alcanzó a las personas y los más rápidos empezaron a reaccionar corriendo hacía la puerta.

-¡Tamaki hay que irnos!- Mirio no sabía como fue que escapó del shock inicial, pero no importaba en ese momento, solo sabía que tenía que sacar a todas las personas que pudiera y a su novio.

-¿Mirio?

-Escucha, tienes que irte a la puerta.

-No me iré sin ti- el rubio lo miró con desesperación, pero con un suspiro resignado aceptó.

-No te alejes de mí- con eso intentaron mover a todas las personas rezagadas.

En un momento Tamaki se alejó de él para salvar a unas señoras; trató de mantener la calma y creer que todo iba a salir bien. Allí vio a un chico de desordenados cabellos verdes en el suelo a punto de ser atacado, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Muere!- otro chico se le adelantó y solo dando una patada en la cabeza al infectado logró salvarlo.

-Hey ¿Están bien?- cuestionó una vez los tuvo enfrente.

-Tks... Claro que sí- respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

El chico en el suelo solo asintió.

-Bueno váyanse a la puerta del final.

-¡Ya lo sé mierda!- en eso miró al chico aún en el suelo- ¡¿Qué esperas para mover tú culo Deku?! ¡Nos vamos!

-Pero, espera Kacchan...

Y así terminó por agarrar de la camisa del otro y arrastrarlo a la puerta sin importarle sus quejas. Mirio pensó que eran un par de amigos peculiares.

Ayudó a tantas personas como pudo en el camino, convenientemente se encontró con un bate que le facilitó las cosas. De repente los infectados al verse reducidos en números apuntaron a otro objetivo, él. Con todas sus fuerzas dio la carrera de su vida.

-¡Mirio!- Tamaki estaba en la puerta extendiendo lo más que podía sus brazos para que el rubio los tomara.

Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, que moría allí, pero en cuanto Tamaki tuvo sus muñecas lo jaló hacia él con toda su fuerza y alguien cerró la puerta una vez que entró.

Mirio cayó encima del más bajo.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé mucho?

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien- se abrazó a su novio ocultando su cara en el pecho de este. Todo estaba bien si Mirio permanecía a su lado.

* * *

Los supervivientes de la cabina tres estaban aterrados, lo que vivieron hace unas horas fue una pesadilla, lo peor es que no todos se pudieron salvar, hubo muchos que se quedaron adentro con esos monstruos, lamentablemente entre ellos, alumnos de Yuuhei.

Mirio tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba aliviado de haber podido sacar con vida a su novio y a algunas personas, pero por otro, ya no sabía que hacer; eso, además de no haber podido comunicarse con sus padres cuando los llamó lo ponía nervioso.

Se sentía atrapado y enfermo de toda esta situación. Así se levantó y fue hasta uno de los baños a pensar un poco. Usó como asiento la tapa del inodoro y miró el suelo fijamente.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Tamaki; Mirio le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, hizo caso y se sentó en sus piernas, comenzando a acariciar su cabellos dorados.

Eso para el más alto era reconfortante, lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- expresó Mirio después de un tiempo.

El azabache bajó la mirada- Yo soy el que debería de decir eso, siempre eres el que me ha ayudado en todo momento. Tú eres el sol brillante de mi vida.

Mirio juntó sus frentes- Puede que sea un sol pero dependo de tú presencia para sacar lo mejor de mí, y siempre has estado allí. Soy un sol que no puede vivir sin su luna.

Se miraron fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

De repente el tren hizo un movimiento brusco para después aminorar la velocidad. Fueron hasta el vagón para ver que había pasado. Todos estaban tan confundidos como ellos.

-Voy a ver que pasa, quédense aquí- dijo el único profesor presente, Aizawa Shouta.

Al poco tiempo regresó e inmediatamente cerró la puerta del vagón, se encontraba pálido y agitado.

-Hay infectados allá; pude llegar hasta donde esta el maquinista y él también esta infectado.

Todos en el vagón repentinamente se quedaron mudos tratando de asimilar esa información.

Ocurrió una serie de discusiones acerca de lo que deberían de hacer a partir de ese momento. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el tren ya no era seguro y que para sobrevivir tenían que irse lo más pronto posible; no podían detenerlo, volver allí sería casi un suicidio, lo único que les quedaba era saltar por una de las ventanas.

Las personas fueron saltando en orden, ayudó mucho a que el tren se moviera más lento que antes, por lo menos no se lastimarán tanto. Muchos terminaron rodando por el suelo y con muchos raspones en los brazos, cara y piernas pero al menos seguían vivos para contarlo.

En eso se reunieron para planificar que iban a hacer; la estación estaba vacía y según en sus teléfonos faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera. Lo mejor sería tratar de salir de allí y buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche; sin embargo no contaban con que al llegar a la salida se encontraran con toda una horda de infectados hambrientos.

Muchos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y en tan solo unos segundos perdieron a la mitad de los sobrevivientes. Corrieron hasta unas puertas, cerrándolas antes de que entraran, sin embargo sabían bien que eso solo los contendría por un rato.

Mirio desesperado intentó pensar en algo que pudiera sacarlos. -Voy a buscar una salida.

-¡Mirio espera!- Tamaki trató de perseguirlo, sin embargo Mirio fue más rápido. Al doblar en una esquina se encontró con un infectado que había esperado el momento oportuno para agarrar su pierna y morderla.

El rubio al escuchar no muy lejos gritos de una voz muy familiar fue a ayudar; cuando los encontró golpeó al infectado con todas sus fuerzas. Y antes de que se pudiera recuperar huyó con Tamaki en brazos.

No había muchos sitios donde esconderse, solo un armario de suministros.

-Aquí estaremos bien por ahora.

-Mirio- interrumpió Tamaki- Tienes que irte.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices?

-Ese infectado me mordió- se subió el pantalón donde efectivamente se podía observar una mordida de color rojizo.

El rubio lo miraba sin podérselo creer, buscando algún rastro de mentira en su rostro, algo que le dijera que Tamaki iba a vivir. Más este no le regresaba la mirada, no podía, se sentía inútil y la peor persona que había pisado la tierra por poner a su sol en ese estado pero no podía hacer nada más que intentar salvarlo.

-Por eso tienes que dejarme e ir con los demás, estarás más seguro y...

-¡No! ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!- gritó desesperado tratando, en vano, de contener las lágrimas.

\- Es la única manera en la que vivas- dijo mirando al suelo, también tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-Entonces no viviré.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tus padres?, ¿No querías volver a verlos?

En el rostro de Mirio se formó una sonrisa triste- Si, espero que me entiendan y perdonen pero yo no voy a abandonar a la persona que amo.

-No quiero que mueras, todo es mi culpa, si no me hubiera dejado morder-en este punto a Tamaki lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Calma, no es así- el rubio lo estrechó en sus brazos- Es mi culpa por irme por mi cuenta.

Cuando el azabache todavía quería protestar y seguir echándose la culpa Mirio lo interrumpió.

-Si yo fuera al que hubieran mordido, ¿Me dejarías atrás aunque yo te lo pidiera?

-No, nunca te dejaría.

-¿Ves?, es así como me siento- se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente en silencio; pronto se fundieron en el que sería su último beso, tratando de guardar en su memoria este momento, transmitiéndose todo el amor y cariño que sentían por el otro en eso único gesto.

Luego Tamaki rompió el beso y empezó a convulsionar, todo lo podía hacer era abrazarlo fuertemente. Por su mente pasó todos los momentos que compartió con él, todos sus gestos que le parecían adorables, su usual vergüenza, sus besos, sus abrazos, todo lo recordó en ese momento.

Lo último que sintió fueron los dientes de su novio encajarse en su cuello, pero… no dolía.

Cayó al suelo e inmediatamente se sintió convulsionar, eso, hasta perder por completo el conocimiento y embarcarse en una negrura que esperaba que no fuera eterna y a donde fuera estuviera Tamaki acompañándolo.


End file.
